


Frozen Ice

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experience, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Donna get trapped in a freezer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pamymex3girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamymex3girl/gifts).



_i._

They ran from the Refless cartel with great speed. They turn odd corners to try and throw them off the trail. But no matter what they do the gang seems to know where they will go next. The gunfire barely misses them every time, zooming over their heads by inches.

"Quick, in here!" the Doctor cries. They run into what looks like a storage closet and lock the door behind them.

"That was a close one, eh Donna? Now, we stay put in here until we know they've—"

"Doctor," Donna interrupts pointedly. "I think we've cocked up."

The Doctor takes the time to look around. It's in fact _not_ a storage closet as he has assumed. It's a large empty freezer; like the kind on Earth that butchers used to keep meat. 

Donna and the Doctor turn as they hear the high-pitched cackles of the cartel. Soon enough, there are retreating footsteps and then… nothing.

_ii._

"Sonic it, sonic it!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying! It won't budge! Aahh!" he yells in frustration and bangs the door with his fists. "There must be some repellent of some kind."

Donna whirls on the Time Lord, eyes wide. "I thought you said that the only material your screwdriver had no effect on was _wood_! Does _this_ look like wood to you?" She knocks on the door, a metallic sound echoes throughout the freezer.

The Doctor lets out a feral growl. "I know," he explodes. "I know! That's the problem, Donna!" He spins around, ruffles his hair and slams his body against the door effortlessly.

Donna watches him in a sad, thoughtful silence. "Doctor?" she sighs.

"What?"

"It might be better if we work together as a team. More force." She positions herself next to the Time Lord. "On my count?"

The Doctor smile softly at her and nods.

"Alright. One, two, three!" And they simultaneously slam their bodies against the frosted door.

_iii._

"There’s got to be a way out," Donna sighs as she slumps down beside the Doctor on the floor. "There’s just got to be."

"We've checked everywhere. There's not even so much as a tiny crack. I think we're stuck," the Doctor informs.

Donna puts her head on his shoulder. "Someone will find us, won't they?" 

He keeps silent, stroking her fiery hair to soothe them both. 

_iv._

"Doctor?" Donna's lips trembles. "Are we going to die?"

The Doctor holds his companion tighter. His fingers can't move anymore; there is ice forming at their tips. His face is stony, expressionless. "I don't know." 

Slowly, he leans down, body aching, and lays a kiss on top of Donna's hair, now layered with frost. "Just don't leave me now. Stay with me."

He barely feels her fingers moving to interlock with his and gently squeezes. 

"Not unless you die on me first, Spaceman." 

He has enough energy to let out a barely audible laugh. The Doctor lifts her chin and meets her gaze. Donna's lips and face have long ago turn blue, ice is beginning to form around the corners of her mouth and on her eyelashes. He wants to say something meaningful, in case this _is_ the end. But nothing is coming to mind. The Doctor thinks Donna Noble knows how he feels. He strokes her cheek, brushing off some ice and pulls Donna to his chest, embracing her.

_v._

The Doctor wakes up with a bright light shining over his face. He blinks a few times to adjust and sits up. He gazes around and realizes he's not in the freezer anymore, but in a hospital room, clean with rows upon rows of beds.

The Time Lord's ears perk up as he hears Donna's frantic voice. 

"I don't care that he's not woken up!--- What do you mean no visitors?! _I'm_ his assistant! I came in with him!--- _No_ I'm not his wife! He doesn't have a wife! Why do people always assume I'm his wife?— Oh shut up!"

A nurse pops around the corner of his curtain and smiles at the Doctor. "Ah, I see you're awake." She has an accent similar to an Earth's Scottish. "Your _friend_ is very anxious to see you. I'll bring her around."

A moment later he hears running footsteps and Donna appears breathless at his bedside. Her skin still looks a little blue, but she's wrapped up in a thick blanket that must be helping. 

Donna runs her hands over his face and hair. Her eyes are full of desperation, searching for some kind of conformation. 

The Doctor grabs hold of one of her hands and holds it steady. "I'm fine, Donna," he assures her. "I'm fine."

Tears well up in her eyes and she lays her head on his chest as she sinks down to the floor. The Doctor strokes her hair and back until she falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you spot any errors please let me know. Comments and kudos are always appreciated but not necessary.


End file.
